Romano's Many Issues
by Otaku With Cats
Summary: There are many things that our beloved hot headed Italian has been hiding, with the help of the entire world will these issues come to light?


Romano's Many Issues

 **If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Chapter One

Romano's P.O.V

Why am I in a dark alley with tear stained cheeks you may ask? Well let's start from the beginning. You see it all started at the World Conference, this time it was hosted by Italy, and since my brother is incompetent I chose to run it, that was my first problem.

 _*flashback*_

 _Romano's P.O.V_

 _I make my way into the conference room in Naples, Italy. Although being early the room was filled with noise, as I look around I tend to notice that all of the major nations are here, which means the loudest. I sigh and continue setting up my papers of what I would say. Thankfully I'm surrounded by the nations that actually know who I am, since my fratello (brother) is too frickin' scared to even approach some nations he has left some without any knowledge of my existence._

 _"Oh honhonhon~! Welcome Sud de l'Italie~ (Southern Italy)!" I turn towards a certain wine bastard but before I even have a chance to open my mouth a familiar Englishman speaks._

 _"Oh can it Frog! No one wants to hear you, or your annoying laugh!"_

 _"Oh Angleterre (England) you wound me."_

 _"As if, now piss off!" I'm brought out of their argument as I feel someone begin to hug me from the back._

 _"Ciao fratello!"_

 _"Oi Veneziano get off of me!"_

 _"Ve~ but Lovino." Veneziano pouts._

 _"Don't call me that here! I don't want these bastards to know my human name."_

 _"But Romano it's okay! They're not bastards they're nice!" I struggle to get him off of me but I feel someone take him off before I can even begin._

 _"Italy, we should sit down, the meeting will begin soon." I turn to yell at the German who spoke….. wait….. almost time? Shit! I forgot about the time! I quick look at my watch tells me that what the potato bastard said was true. I gather my papers and sit at the biggest chair at the table and watch the minutes tick by…. Five minutes to go….. more people gather in… three minutes… I look at my watch as it counts down till 10:00am. Alright time to get this show on the road. I stand up and look at the yelling crowd._

 _"OI! SHUT UP BASTARDS!" they slowly quite down._

 _"Okay now I'm going to skip the stupid formalities, I know who you all are, you're bastards. Now let's begin to talk about Eurovisio-"_

 _"Who are you?" inquired Russia._

 _"I'm Romano. Now as I was sayin-"_

 _"Is that like a city?" questions Poland._

 _"No it is no-"_

 _"Oooooo! I know! You're Vatican City!" States America._

 _"No I'm not, I'm the Southern half of Ital-"_

 _"Aww that's not interesting at all. I bet Italy is actually the person who does everything, why isn't he hosting this conference, aru?" okay now I'm starting to get ticked._

 _"Because I'm the person who fills out paperwork every day and keeps the Italian Mafia in check, so if you wouldn't like to have your homes burned down then shut up and let's continue." The room stays quite for a while and I continue the conference accordingly, well as accordingly as you can get with all of these morons. Now you must be thinking 'oh well where is the part where you said you were crying in an alley?' I'm getting there! You see nothing really happened, that is until the meeting was over._

 _```````````````````````time skip``````````````````````````_

 _Romano's P.O.V_

 _Chigi~ that was exhausting, who knew that those bastards could be so loud? It's completely different from when you're just sitting among them. Everyone starts to leave and I begin to pack up, then I hear someone whisper something in my ear_

 _"I bet you just want to steal Italy's glory huh? You just want to be like Italy. Well, let me tell you something, you'll never be better than Italy, Italy is amazing and cool and honestly a good guy, you on the other hand are not, if I ever see your face again, I'll tell everyone your little secret, everyone in this room will know what a wimp you are." I just stand there dazed. Only Spain knows my secret, did he tell him? Just as I go to see who it is, there is no one there, the only thing I regonize was…_

 _They had an American accent._

 _*flashback end*_

 **Yay! Btw if you're reading this and you're reading The Mysteries Behind Radar, I am having a HUGE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK on that story, so any suggestions would really help me out. Also please tell me if you would like me to continue, you don't need to say anything other than 'continue' then I'll know someone is interested. The person who is the man who whispered to Romano is pretty obvious, if it's not, then look at it again and think about what certain word I didn't include in the paragraph.**


End file.
